


Like Heaven

by HaveNoName



Series: Prompts And Small Shots（Brucenat） [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName
Summary: 战后文普通的工作，平凡的生活，他们梦寐以求的一切。It's just like heaven.





	Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unknow Rom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unknow+Rom).



> 我一直不想写战后文的原因是不想承认这部电影，不想承认罗素和编剧的ooc，不想承认妮妮和小娜的死，不想承认浩克的消失，不想承认过分崩塌的锤。我不是不能接受英雄的死亡和退场，但他们即使是死亡，也应该是以一种光荣的，伟大的方式，而不是像现在这样草率。
> 
> 所以现在写了这篇文，也不代表我承认了这部电影，它在我眼里依旧是一个导演编剧ooc出来的平行宇宙。但是即使这样，它带给我们的伤害却是真实的，所以我希望这篇文可以缓解复联四带来的一切。

Natasha穿着一件宽松的T恤，盘腿坐在床上，专注地在笔记本上打字。

 

自以为轻巧的脚步声从身后传来，然后是沙沙的布料摩擦声。她不用抬头也知道是谁，果不其然，下一刻就有温软的东西落在她裸露的脖颈上，炙热的呼吸像撩人的羽毛一样难以忍受，她偏了偏头，避开这一切。

 

“我在工作，Bruce。”她的声音里有一丝无奈，Fury突然发过来让她破解的文件，据说很紧急。

 

“一个小时前你可不是这么说的。”他听起来有些失落，下巴搁在她的肩膀上，看着电脑上的东西。

 

“抱歉。”她有些不好意思地说道，但目光仍旧没有从电脑上移开，“Fury急着要这份文件。”

 

他坐在她身后，把她温暖的身体圈在怀里，让她靠着他的胸膛，下巴依旧轻轻搁在她的肩膀上，呼吸里都是她身上淡淡的玫瑰香气。

 

半个小时过去了，Natasha依旧专注地敲打着键盘。

 

“你应该知道，我的七个博士学位里有一个是计算机。”Bruce幽幽地开口。

 

“所以呢？”

 

“所以……”他刻意压低了声音，温热的呼吸落在她耳边，酥酥麻麻的感觉，“如果你让我满意的话，我可以帮你……”重音落在“满意”两个字上，像是无形的重量压在了她的手指上，让她难以动弹。

 

她闭上眼睛深吸一口气，想要忽略他恶意的挑逗，但是吸到一半，她就屏住了呼吸。湿湿热热的吻落在她的耳朵后面，他一只手伸进衣服里，搂着她的腰，不让她逃脱，一只手拨开她卷曲的长发，露出光滑的后颈，细细品尝。

 

Natasha纤细而有力的手指停在空格键的上方，一厘米的位置，微微颤抖着，没有按下去。

 

他故意在她耳边发出细小的哼声，她终于忍不下去，手指转了个方向，摸向他的脸：“你要怎么样才会满意？”

 

“像这样。”他双手抓住她的胳膊，下一秒，她就从靠在他的怀里坐着变成了被他压在身下。他双手禁锢住她的手腕，两侧膝盖夹着她的腿，不让她反抗——她也根本没想反抗——然后吻上她的唇。

 

“嗯……”他的吻太过热烈，她无意识地发出一声满意的喟叹。

 

当他们终于分开喘口气的时候，她终于又想起来自己的任务。她转头看看被推到一边的电脑：“好了，Bruce，让我起来，Fury……”

 

Bruce用一个吻让她安静了下来。当她感觉大脑变得轻飘飘的时候，他的唇又突然离开了。

 

她懵懂地睁开眼，对上他佯装生气的目光。

 

“Romanoff小姐，如果你敢在我的床上再说一次别的男人的名字，我就……”他拖长了声音，大概想营造一种威胁的气氛，但她一点都不怕。

 

“你就怎样？”她眨着眼睛问。

 

他像是泄了气似的，那点装出来的生气也荡然无存：“我不知道。”

 

她笑了，他根本就不会威胁人。看见她的笑脸，他的目光变得温柔，温暖的棕色眼睛里描绘出她的倒影，还有那双绿宝石一样的眼睛。

 

她看着他眼睛里自己的倒影，然后目光移到他的唇上。她的心里忽然有些空落落的，急需什么东西来填满。

 

最后，她决定了——去他妈的Fury。

 

“你赢了。”Natasha笑着叹了口气，双腿环上他的腰，搂住他的脖子，像一只树袋熊一样挂在他身上，“Bruce。”

 

他一只手把电脑放到地上，俯下身去吻她。

 

她的头靠在枕头上，抱住他脖子的手不自觉插入他的发间，然后抚过脸颊，下颚和喉咙，直到他衬衫上的纽扣。

 

他撬开她的唇，炙热的舌头探入她的口中，交融在一起。

 

她解开他衬衫的第一颗纽扣，然后是第二颗，第三颗……

 

直到他们不得不分开汲取一点新鲜的空气。他们的鼻尖贴在一起，胸膛因为急促的呼吸起起伏伏。他的眼睛里是满满的爱意和情欲，让人深陷其中，无法自拔。

 

他们没有分开太久——谁都不能忍受哪怕一分钟的时间——就又纠缠在了一起。Bruce扔掉身上的衬衫，然后轻易脱去了她的T恤，一起扔在地上。

 

她一只手贴着他裸露的胸膛，一只手解开他的皮带。而他的离开了她的唇，开始在她的脖子上吮吸，留下一个个红色的吻痕。

 

在略微有些凉的手解开他的皮带，触到他的肌肤的时候，他捉住了她的手，禁锢在她的头顶。

 

“不行。”他说，他的声音低低的，带着危险的意味，“Romanoff小姐，你必须为之前忽视我的行为受到惩罚。”

 

她感到小腹中泛起一股暖流：“你要怎么惩罚我？”

 

他贴近她的耳朵，“你会知道的。”

 

他开始吻她，一只手解开她的内衣。他一路从额头吻到锁骨，没有漏掉一寸肌肤。

 

她笑了起来，刚想说这就是你所谓的惩罚吗，话还没出口，却忽然屏住了呼吸。他粗糙而炙热的掌心在她的大腿内侧摩挲，一寸寸向上。

 

他的吻却一路往下，湿润的唇含住他的乳尖，舌头微微挑动。另一边挺立的乳房被他握在手中，恣意揉捏着。

 

他的大拇指隔着薄薄一层衣料抵上她的下身，瞬间有液体渗出，浸润一片。他恶劣的看她在他身下扭动，下身靠向他的手指，难受地呻吟着，喘息着。

 

她终于发现自己低估了他，她渐渐失去了理智，只能感觉到好像有一团火，在她体内燃烧 。

 

“Bruce。”Natasha微微张着嘴，艰难的呼吸着，细密的汗珠一粒粒浮上脸颊，“够了，我要……”她的呼吸越来越急促，声音不住颤抖，到最后变成低低的呜咽。

 

“不够。”他咬了咬她的乳尖，带出她的一声呻吟，“这是你的惩罚。”

 

她再也忍受不了，用仅剩的一点力气和身为特工多年，早就深入骨髓的战斗技巧，抱着他用力翻了个身，跨坐在他的腰上。

 

他的脸上露出意料之中的笑容。

 

“我说够了！”她有些生气的喊到，仍旧急促的喘着气。她受够了他的挑逗，她想要更多……

 

她胡乱脱掉自己的内裤，扔到地上，然后又扯下他的裤子，满意的看着他早已挺立的下体，用手扶好，坐了下去。

 

他们两个同时发出满足的喟叹，他双手扶住她的腰，开始抽动。

 

很快，他们找到了一个稳定的节奏，唇齿伴随着律动时不时地纠缠在一起。晶莹的汗水汇聚到她的乳尖上，然后滴在他的胸膛，她勾起双腿，好让他进入的更深。

 

高潮过后，Natasha筋疲力尽地趴在他的身上，耳朵贴在胸口，听着他的心跳，Bruce把下巴埋进她的发间。

 

窗帘没有拉上，窗外是宽广的湖面，湖水中倒映着漫天繁星，月亮在云层中时隐时现，夜风吹过，松树奏起沙沙的乐章。

 

“你在想什么？”她的目光从平静的湖面移到他棕色眼睛上，眼睛里是她的倒影。

 

“我在想第一次见到你的时候。”

 

“嗯哼？”她示意他继续说下去，嘴唇贴着他的肩膀，弯曲成一个美丽的弧度。

 

“我觉得你就是个胆大包天的小姑娘。天真，幼稚，满口谎言……你一定是被Fury骗了才会接下这个任务来找我。”他一边说一边用手指玩弄着她的头发。

 

“我可是神盾局最好的特工。”她反驳到。

 

Bruce笑了笑：“在Hulk面前，你必死无疑。”

 

她哼了一声表达自己的不满。

 

“后来的事情证明我没看错。摇篮曲，奥创，灭霸，宝石……你就是胆大包天。”

 

她不知道在想什么，没有说话。

 

“我很想你。”他低下头，柔软的唇贴上她的额角。

 

当他们从量子宇宙中拿到宝石，Clint和他们解释发生的一切，说到获取灵魂宝石的方法时，他就知道没有听下去的必要了。

 

他有些恨她的决绝，又有些恨自己，如果和她去沃弥尔的是他，他还能骗一骗她，说Banner和Hulk至少能活下一个，但如果是那样，带着恨的大概就是她了。总归无法避免。

 

五年里，他其实早已能够控制身体的转换，一直维持着Hulk的形态，不知道是为了守护这个再也经不起任何摧残的世界，还是只不过在等一首熟悉的摇篮曲。如果有人问他，答案一定是前者。

 

后来他们打败了灭霸，一切都回到正轨，地球不再需要保护，而她也没有再回来。

 

所以他褪去了他的保护色，带着对她的思念和一点怨恨，努力尝试着一个人生活，填补了Stark工业科研方面的空缺。

 

直到她再次站在他面前，那一点怨恨瞬间消失殆尽。

 

Steve归还灵魂宝石的时候，灵魂宝石也归还了她的灵魂，只是时间装置出了点问题，所以她花了点时间才找到回家的路。

 

她已经见过了其他的人，他是最后一个。

 

她还记得她终于站在他面前的时候，他茫然失措地后退了一步。看起来有些伤人，却让她真实地感受到，她回来了。她向前迈了半步，然而下一秒，他的气息就充斥在她的周围，把她包裹起来。

 

就像此刻，他们躺在床上，他温热的唇贴着她的额角，重复他那时说过的话：“我很想你。”

 

她闭上眼睛，回忆与现实重叠在一起，汇合成一句话：“我也很想你。”

 

在这个可以被称之为家的温暖的怀抱里，她渐渐安心地睡着了，嘴角带着难以察觉的微笑。Bruce盯着她看了一会儿，也闭上了眼睛。

 

重新看见她站在他面前之后，他就再也不想放手。

 

“你的血债还清了。我的也一样。”他告诉她。

 

牺牲自己换来的灵魂宝石和近乎要命的响指，他们不再欠这个世界任何东西。

 

“那我们一起消失吗？”她问。

 

但是他们最终还是没有消失，他们只是不再当一名英雄。Bruce继续他在Stark工业的研发，Natasha回到神盾局，帮Fury收集一些情报。

 

普通的工作，平凡的生活，他们梦寐以求的一切。It's just like heaven.

 

半轮月亮沿着它的轨迹前进，直到太阳替代了它的位置，把一切黑暗都驱散，温暖房间的每一个角落。

 

Bruce抬手挡了挡略有些刺眼的阳光，一转头看见Natasha带着微笑的，安稳的睡颜——他永远也看不厌的风景。

 

他决定不要弄醒她，轻轻吻了吻她微笑的嘴角，蹑手蹑脚爬下了床，走进浴室。

 

然而当他从浴室里出来的时候，她不知怎么已经醒了，抱着电脑坐在床上。

 

“你说过会帮我的！”她听见他的脚步声，头也没抬地抱怨道。

 

他披着浴袍，叉着手站在床边：“我说的是如果你让我满意的话……”

 

她抬起头怒视着他，但他只是笑着欣赏眼前的风景。

 

她就那样盘腿坐在床上，因为刚刚睡醒，头发有些乱糟糟的，电脑放在她裸露的大腿上，没有穿内衣，只披着昨天她从他身上脱下来的那件衬衫，衬衫的扣子没有扣上，松松的敞开着，露出胸前的沟壑和平坦光滑的小腹。

 

他爬到床上把她拉进怀里，淡淡的玫瑰香气充满他的鼻腔：“我最好告诉Fury你要休个长假。”

 


End file.
